Adieu, petit papillon
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Sabía que nada era eterno. Fue algo que mantuvo siempre presente pero... no esperaba que aquello que más amaba se fuera de su vida tan repentinamente. No quería aceptarlo, pero la realidad. Aunque, como su hija había dicho... ella solo se había ido para convertirse en una hermosa mariposa y volar por los cielos hasta volver a ellos...


_Buenas noches…_

 _A mi amiga Ale Olivo de Facebook le prometí algo de drama para variar jeje… además de que siempre es como que lo que más escribo xD_

 _Pero en fin, hace tiempo no dejaba salir mi Drama Queen interior y no sé si es porque he andado depre o algo pero… realmente lloré escribiéndolo… y no hablo de una lágrima... hablo de lágrimas, mocos y todo el paquete(? Jajaja_

 _Lo digo en serio ._._

 _Creo que estoy sensible porque lloré demasiado…_

 _También puede ser porque mientras escribía escuchaba "Maldita suerte" de Sin banderas y Victor Manuel... amo esa canción..._

 _En fin, lo dedico a mi hermoso grupo de facebook lleno de hermosas personas a las que amo!_

 _*-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*_

 _Disfruten la lectura~~_

* * *

 _ **Declaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, ZAG animation y un gentio más xD. Yo solo amo a Ladybug y a Chat Noir y me inspiré para escribir esto :3. Pero fuera de esta historia los personajes les pertenecen :)_

o

O

o

 **ADIEU, PETIT PAPILLON…**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

o

O

O

 _…_ _Inhala…_

El ruido que salía de la sala de parto del hospital central de Paris era peor del normal.

 _…_ _Exhala…_

Las enfermeras iban y venían por los blancos pasillos. Un día agitado, como cualquier otro. Solo que en esta ocasión había una particularidad.

 _…_ _Inhala…_

La prensa rodeaba el edificio y las familiares de los futuros padres aguardaban en una habitación especialmente preparada, lejos de las demás, un lugar un poco más privado y especial, con una cama, una cuna de maternidad y los regalos que ya habían comenzado a recibir.

 _…_ _Exhala…_

La anestesia fue impuesta en su víctima cortando cualquier lazo con la realidad, una realidad que se desvaneció lentamente ante sus ojos, siendo el verde jade en los de su esposo lo último que logró ver. La cesárea acababa de comenzar.

 _…_ _Inhala…_

El llanto de un bebé inundó el silencio de la habitación, compartiéndose únicamente con el bip del electrocardiógrafo. Una de las enfermeras tomó la criatura, llevándola a una de las mesas de trabajo para limpiarlo y vestirlo.

―Es hermoso… ―susurró Adrien cuando la enfermera le permitió mirarlo de cerca.

―¡Doctor! ―Gritó una de las enfermeras asistentes y el rubio sintió su respiración desvanecer.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó el rubio acercándose al lugar.

―Debe salir de la habitación, Mr. Agreste ―dijo el Doctor, dando cabida a que el personal lo despachara abruptamente del quirófano.

 _…_ _Exhala…_

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente mientras él observaba el blanco neutro en la pared de la sala de espera. Preguntándose mil veces que había ido mal esta vez. Era su tercer hijo y no habían tenido ningún problema con los anteriores. Emma ya tenía cinco años y era la luz de sus ojos, su primogénita y la única mujer a la que amaba más que a Marinette, un amor que su esposa aceptaba encantada y Hugo… era un encanto de niño, tranquilo y agradable, muy parecido a él mismo, siempre manteniéndose al margen de las travesuras, tan serio para sus tres años que le recordaba un poco a él mismo.

¿Qué había salido mal esta vez?

 _…_ _Inhala…_

El reloj en la pared no paraba de moverse y un café en manos de una amiga llegó a estar frente a él.

―Todo estará bien ―dijo Alya en cuclillas frente a él―. Marinette es muy fuerte.

―Han pasado cuatro horas ya, Alya ―respondió con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto.

―¿Y…? Se recuperará, yo confío en mi amiga. Todo va a estar bien…

―Eso espero…

 _…_ _Exhala…_

La puerta del quirófano se abrió y una de las enfermeras salió empujando una de las cunas maternales, con el menor Agreste en ella.

―¿Cómo está Marinette? ―Preguntó sin dudar el rubio mayor.

―El Doctor le informará al respecto ―dijo la mujer con seriedad―. Yo soy enfermera de neonatología.

―Entiendo… ―respondió calmado, fijando sus ojos en la pequeña criatura que dormía envuelta en mantas―. ¿Lo llevarán a la habitación? ―La enfermera asintió.

―Deberías de ir con él… yo puedo quedarme aquí.

―Pero…

―Si algo pasa, te llamaré… ―Adrien sonrió y se encaminó por los pasillos junto a la mujer de blanco.

 _…_ _Inhala…_

La mañana llegó una vez más y sus ojos se abrieron de prisa al escuchar el llanto del menor de sus hijos. Se sentó al borde de la cama en la que Marinette debía de estar durmiendo. Caminó hasta la pequeña cuna y levantó el niño en brazos. Por más que lo mecía en sus brazos no dejaba de llorar.

―Buenos días ―saludó la enfermera del día anterior asomándose por la puerta―. ¿Ya ha despertado el pequeño?

―Hace un momento ―la mujer lo tomó y llevó a sus labios un biberón.

Adrien no dijo nada. Se sentó en el borde de la cama a ver a la mujer alimentar a su bebé. Eso para él estaba mal, le habría encantado ver a Marinette amamantar una vez más. Con aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad que inundaba su rostro y le hacía soltar lágrimas mientras reía y se quejaba al sentir a su bebé halar de sus pezones.

―Volveré en un momento ―anunció y la enfermera asintió sin descuidar su labor.

 _…_ _Exhala…_

Recorrió los pasillos blancos una vez más en una dirección. La misma de la cual había partido la noche anterior pero, no había nadie en ese lugar. La luz de la sala en frente a la cual había estado la noche anterior estaba apagada. Corió en toda dirección, marcando por su teléfono insistentemente a Alya.

―Adrien… ―escuchó la voz de la morena quebrándose desde el otro lado del aparato.

―¿Dónde está? ―Preguntó sosteniéndose contra una pared.

―La… ―el silencio solo empeoraba su frustración―. La morgue, Adrien…

Corrió en aquella dirección. Tan rápido que sus pies tropezaron un par de veces, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

No dejó que nadie le ayudara a levantar. Lo hizo por su propia cuenta y corrió, como nunca lo había hecho.

 _…_ _Inhala…_

Las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrirse por sus mejillas y ver a Alya sentada en una de las bancas, aferrándose a Nino como si no hubiera un mañana solo confirmó la peor de sus sospechas.

Caminó lentamente, pasando frente a ellos y los padres de Marinette, incluso sus padres estaban ahí. Al parecer, era el último en enterarse.

―Hijo… ―llamó su madre atravesándose en su camino―. Traerán a Emma y Hugo luego…

―No… déjalos con Manom… ―alcanzó a responder―. Quiero verla…

―No creo que sea buena idea…

 _…_ _Exhala…_

Ignoró las palabras de su madre y continuó su camino. Uno de los trabajadores del lugar le indicó por donde dirigirse y sin decir nada entró en la habitación.

Estaba acostada, usando solo una bata de hospital, con los ojos cerrados y la piel más blanca que nunca, sobre aquella fría mesa de mármol.

Posó un dedo en la punta de sus pies, haciéndose un camino por el contorno de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro. Subió la mano, enredando ambas en sus azulados cabellos. Preguntándose mil veces en que se había equivocado.

Tal vez debió preverlo, cuando el Doctor les había dicho semanas atrás que el embarazo era de mayor riesgo que lo que había imaginado. Pero no pensó que fuera para tanto. Tal parecía que uno de sus pulmones había colapsado repentinamente en algún momento, forzando su corazón, haciéndole detenerse repentinamente

 _…_ _Inhala…_

Era la última vez que le vería, la última vez que la abrazaría.

Dejó todo el llanto retenido estallar frente a su rostro. Se sentó al borde de la mesa y la abrazó contra él, tan fuerte como tal vez nunca lo había hecho, llorando como un niño ante aquella a la que había amado tanto que sentía su propio corazón destrozarse ante aquel abrazo.

―No me hagas esto… ―pidió entre sollozos―. No me dejes…

―Monsieur… ―uno de los enfermeros se acercó y esperando que no aceptara le invitó a alejarse―. Debe de salir, por favor. Aún hay que prepararla para…

―Yo lo haré… ―dijo con la mirada perdida en el rostro de la mujer que había sido devuelta al mármol―. Yo me encargaré de vestirla ―dijo con las manos temblando.

―Pero…

―Por favor… ―pidió con los ojos completamente humedecidos―. Es la última vez que podré verla tan cerca de mí.

 _…_ _Exhala…_

Recibió las ropas de uno de los empleados y se quedó solo con ella en aquel lugar.

Retiró despacio la bata azul del hospital y respiró profundamente. Un par de saturaciones se veían perfectamente en su pecho y vientre.

Estiró el vestido y mordió sus labios al recordar el día en que lo había usado. Él se lo había regalado para ir a cenar, el vestido que le había pedido usar la noche en que le pidió matrimonio. Realmente amaba ese vestido y ella también. Era perfecto, porque sería el último vestido que le vería usar. Le agradecería a Sabine luego por haber escogido justamente ese.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logró vestirla. Había sido necio al no aceptar ayuda de nadie pero, no quería que nadie más la viera. Quería ser el único que tuviera el privilegio de dejarse deshacer ante ella. Nadie más podía verlo quebrarse de esa manera ante la fría piel de aquella mujer que alguna vez le dio todo el calor que necesitaba.

Le quitó los pendientes y los guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Lloró.

Lloró como un crio al que le quitan su juguete favorito.

 _…_ _Inhala…_

Las flores llegaron junto a los familiares de ambos.

Nadie se atrevía a hablarle, nadie a excepción de Alya y algunas pocas palabras recibía de su madre.

Manom también llegó al lugar.

―Papi… ―escuchó la voz de Emma cuando le tomó la mano y por primera vez en todo el día dejó de mirar el ataud―. Está bien ―le dijo sonriendo―. Manom me dijo lo que ha pasado.

―Emma… ―Hugo dejó la mano de Manom para aferrarse a su pierna y Adrien lo levantó.

―Manom ha dicho que mamá tenía que irse porque ya no podía seguir cuidando de nosotros ―dijo y Adrien sentía que su alma se quebraba ante las inocentes palabras de su hija mayor.

―Sí… ella…ya no puede seguir con nosotros.

―Claro que no ―dijo mirando con curiosidad el ataúd―. Manom ha dicho que deben guardarla en esa caja porque ahí podrá convertirse en una hermosa mariposa.

―Ya veo… ―Adrien sonrió, con ternura y tristeza―. Te aseguro que será la mariposa más hermosa de todas.

―¿Puedo verla? ―Preguntó y el rubio asintió sin hablar―. Papi, cuando sea grande, quiero ser tan bonita como mamá.

―Lo serás, bugaboo.

―Lo sé, porque soy su hija ―dijo y Adrien se mordió los labios para no llorar.

―¿Por qué no vas con tu tía Alya? ―Preguntó dejándola en el suelo y a Hugo también.

―No, ella solo sigue llorando y no sé por qué lo hace ―tomó el rostro de Adrien, que aún estaba inclinado frente a ella―. Tú también estás llorando.

―Lo siento…

―No, no debes llorar papá, si lo haces, mamá va a molestarse contigo. Así que no llores, ¿está bien?

―Está bien…

―Iré a ver a Louis, Abu-Gabi lo irá a buscar al hospital con Abu-Anna.

 _…_ _Exhala…_

Respiró pesadamente y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la funeraria.

Los minutos corrían a toda velocidad pero para él el tiempo se había detenido.

No recordaba cuando había comido por última vez. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sus hijos lo habían hecho, solo confiaba en Manom y en los demás. Él era un desastre en aquel momento y verles solo le hacía sufrir más.

Pero no podía quedarse así. No debía hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte. Debía seguir… por los dos.

 _…_ _Inhala…_

―Hermanos y hermanas… estamos todos reunidos en esta triste mañana para dar sagrada sepultura a los restos físicos de nuestra querida amiga, compañera, hija, hermana, madre y esposa, Marinette de Agreste. Quien ha dejado el lecho físico para ir al lado de Dios y observarnos desde el cielo hasta que podamos volar a su lado y encontrarla nuevamente.

―¿Vez, papi? ―dijo en un susurro Emma desde sus brazos―. Te dije que mamá será una mariposa. Manom tenía razón.

―Silencio, Emma ―le reprendió con suavidad Nino, obteniendo de Adrien una sonrisa.

―Tienes razón ―respondió el rubio apretándole una mejilla―. Vamos… busquemos a tus hermanos y volvamos a casa.

Lo haría. Seguiría adelante por ellos tres.

―¡Espera!

 _…_ _Exhala…_

La pequeña se sacudió a tal punto que la tuvo que dejar en el suelo para que no se cayera.

La vio correr en dirección al lugar en que comenzaban a arrojar tierra al ataúd. Tomó una rosa y la arrojó con fuerza.

―¡Adieu, petit papillon! ―Gritó con las mejillas rojas y los ojos humedecidos―. ¡Papi, Hugo, Louis y yo te estaremos esperando, así que conviértete pronto en una mariposa hermosa y vuelve a casa, mamá!

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. La pequeña volvió al lado de su padre y con el rostro agachado tomó su mano. El rubio no dijo nada, tomó de los brazos de su madre al menor de sus hijos con un brazo y Hugo se interpuso entre él y Emma siendo sujetado por ambos.

Ahora solo estaban ellos tres.

 _…_ _Inhala…_

 _…_ _Exhala…_

 _…_ _Respira…_

 _…_ _Por última vez…_

 _…_ _Adieu, petit papillon…_

o

O

o

 ** _*-Fin-*_**

* * *

 _Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo..._

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
